


these violent delights have violent ends

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, PURE KARAMEL FLUFF, because i need fluff right now, inspired by 2x17, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Kara and Alex watch over as Mon-El finishes Romeo & Juliet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> SURPRISE!!!!! I honestly didn't think I would write this today, I didn't have a plan at all, but here I am, posting it at 3:30 in the morning (it's a good thing we don't have school tomorrow). I literally started writing it at 2 a.m. with a split-second decision, so if there are any mistakes it's probably because of my sleepiness lol :) still, I hope you enjoy this, because it's been really fun writing it!

Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of Mon-El. She didn’t know for how long she’d been watching him from her spot at the DEO. It was probably longer than what would be considered normal, even getting to the point of stalking, yet she couldn’t help herself. He looked just so _cute_ reading the last few pages of _Romeo and Juliet_.

Even after their conversation from the previous day, and Kara reminding Mon-El a second time that neither Romeo nor Juliet survived at the end, she knew he still held hope for the both of them. He didn’t want to believe, in his exact words, that “a love like that could end in such tragedy.” Apparently now he’d come to the part that said love ended in, well, _tragedy_.

Honestly, what did he expect? The play was in its name a _tragedy_.

“What are you looking at?” Alex asked Kara as she approached her in a hushed tone. Kara glanced over her shoulder at her sister, who was leaning over the table right next to her.

“Nothing,” she lied with a shrug as her eyes turned back to Mon-El, a smile spreading on her lips. Now the Daxamite was outright frowning at the book from where he was sitting at the stairs, completely oblivious of the two women watching him.

“Please don’t tell me you’re gonna buy that poison,” Kara heard him mutter under his breath. She smiled at his angry tone. “Don’t buy that poison!” he continued, tightening his grip on the book. Kara felt Alex’s narrowed eyes on her as her smile widened, yet she didn’t take her eyes off Mon-El. His shoulders slumped in a couple of seconds. “He bought the poison. Of course.” This time Kara laughed softly, shaking her head.

“Wait, are you staring at Mon-El?” Alex asked, getting closer to her sister. Kara frowned and scoffed, shaking her head.

“No, of course not.” Alex glared at her in a way that let her know she saw right through her lie. Kara sighed. “Fine, okay, yeah. I’m staring at Mon-El.” This time, it was her turn to shoot a glare at Alex when she smirked knowingly. “But in my defense, he looks so adorable reading that book. Like a… Like an innocent little puppy.” Alex laughed at her choice of words as her eyes turned to the Daxamite as well.

“What is he reading anyway?” she asked, curious. Kara sighed.

“Romeo and Juliet, if you can believe it.” Alex’s brows arched.

_“Romeo and Juliet?”_ she asked incredulously, waiting for confirmation. Kara nodded.

“Uh-huh.” Alex seemed like she still didn’t believe her. Straightening up, she looked at her sister.

“Wait a minute. Are you telling me that the guy who doesn’t _know_ how to spell _anonymously_ or knows what a blog is can read _Shakespeare_ and understand it?”

“Blob,” Kara corrected silently, earning a puzzled look from her sister. She shook her head and changed the subject. “Well, technically he is a prince. Maybe he understands the royal language or something.” Alex nodded after a couple of seconds, still not fully accepting that.

“Or maybe he’s reading the simplified version,” she suggested, leaning back. Kara opened her mouth to object, but the idea wasn’t so far off.

“Probably,” she admitted and shrugged. She focused back on Mon-El as he cursed under his breath and jumped to his feet, gripping the railing next to him. “No! You shouldn’t have died so quickly!” he hissed, glaring at the book as if pure will could change what he was reading. “Bad, bad Paris.” Kara bit back a laughter as she saw him turn to the railing and rip his fingers off slowly, and she noticed the dents of his fingers. She made a mental note to herself to watch Mon-El more frequently when he was reading. She didn’t know it could be this _fun_.

“What is he saying?” Alex asked after a couple of seconds, taking Kara’s attention. She sighed, remembering her sister’s hearing isn’t as good as hers.

“He’s angry at Paris for dying so soon. He doesn’t want Romeo and Juliet to die.” She adjusted her glasses. “He didn’t know they were gonna die until yesterday when I told him, but I think a part of him still hoped the ending would be different.” Alex blinked at Kara’s words and laughed.

“Doesn’t the book say Romeo and Juliet will die in the Prologue? At least that’s what I remember from my high school.”

“It does,” Kara nodded. “But is it a stretch to think he skipped that part because he didn’t think it was a part of the story?” She watched as Mon-El started pacing on the stairs, flipping a page harshly.

“She’s not dead, Romeo! She’s alive,” he told the book like his voice could reach over to the character and change his decisions. Kara couldn’t blame him, though; there were certain times she’d yelled at a book or a screen as well. “Just don’t drink the poison! Wait a couple of seconds.” He then stopped abruptly, his eyes glassy and distant as he stared at the book.

“I think Romeo died,” Kara whispered to her sister. They watched Mon-El lift his head and look at the wall as if to compose himself before looking back at the book, slumping down on the staircase. Alex nodded.

“Yeah, I think so too.” The sisters stayed silent for a couple of minutes, waiting for Mon-El to finish the book, not saying anything for the rest of it. He seemed so sad that something tugged at Kara’s heart, no matter how adorable he might look with his slumped shoulders, glassy eyes and downturned lips. He was staring at the book as if it had sucked all the meaning out of his life and turned his beliefs upside down. Kara saw Alex purse her lips.

“I was gonna make fun of him being so into fictional characters, but he so genuinely looks sad that I feel guilty,” she confessed. “Like that book just smacked him to the ground or something.”

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” Kara said with determination as she pushed himself off of the table she was leaning on, dusting off her clothes. Alex nodded and patted Kara on the shoulder.

“Yeah, you do that. I’m just gonna be here and watching you guys.” Kara didn’t even mind her words as she walked over to where Mon-El was sitting on the stairs, slowing her steps once she was close.

“Hey,” she said tentatively as she sat next to him, looking at his face. His eyes were still focused on the book, the last page open. She put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. “You okay?”

“They’re dead,” he whispered right after her question, looking up. “They just… _killed_ themselves.” Helplessness dripped from his voice as Kara smiled at his expression.

“I told you they were gonna die, Mon-El,” she said softly, without an accusatory tone, as she rubbed his back. Mon-El sighed angrily and ran a hand through his hair.

“I know! But I hoped… I hoped that somehow it would be different when I read it. You know, that they wouldn’t… _die_.” Kara chuckled at his words, earning a glare. “I’m being serious.”

“I know, I know.” She tried to smother her laugh. “There’s nothing wrong to be hopeful, right? You told me that.” Mon-El’s shoulders fell as he leaned onto her.

“I guess, but… But they died for nothing! For… For such a ridiculous reason. If Romeo had just waited a couple of seconds before making a rash decision… They’d be together.” He sounded resigned as he continued. “They would be alive.” Kara’s heart constricted in her chest with the sorrow in his voice.

“Come here.” She tugged him close, letting him rest her head on her shoulder. He grabbed one of his hands and laced their fingers together while her other hand stroked Mon-El’s hair soothingly. The Daxamite relaxed into her embrace, tension leaving his shoulders as he let the book close. They just stayed like that, both of them reluctant to let the other go.

“Hey, Mon-El.” Alex’s voice interrupted them about a minute later. The Daxamite lifted his head, looking at Kara’s sister as she herself turned to Alex. The agent was standing right in front of them. “If you liked Romeo and Juliet so much, maybe you should consider reading _the Great Gatsby_ too. Just a suggestion.”

“Alex!” Kara hissed at Alex as she turned around and left, not even looking back. The Kryptonian still knew there was a smirk on her face.

“What’s…” Mon-El started, grabbing back her attention. “What’s _the Great Gabby_?” he asked curiously.

“The Great Gatsby,” Kara corrected instinctively, and then turned to him. He was looking at her as if that didn’t explain anything. “It’s a book—“ She stopped herself and shook her head. “I mean, it’s nothing! Nothing you need to know or read right now.” With a nervous smile she jumped to her feet, pulling him up with her. “Right now, we’re gonna go home and binge-watch _Friends_ , okay? No questions asked.” Mon-El seemed more confused than ever, his brows furrowed, yet he still followed Kara. It took him a couple of seconds to speak again.

“And what is _Friends_?” he asked, and Kara found herself smiling at the Daxamite’s lack of understanding about Earth. Still she didn’t forget to glare at him.

_So much for no questions asked_.

* * *

“My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.”  


\- **_Romeo & Juliet_** by William Shakespeare


End file.
